The b-day
by frost019
Summary: Nueva historia Supercorp – One shot, sorry. Es el cumple de Lena "adorable" Luthor, quién seguía enojada de Kara "such a cutie" Danvers, por no haberle dicho lo que tenía que decirle, que ya todos sabían y ninguno le decía. "The thing". Es el cumple de Lena y Kara se lo iba a celebrar por más que Lena finja que no lo quería. Crack fic, Eventual Smut. Mucho romance, mucha ternura.


The b-day

Summary:

Nueva historia Supercorp – one shot Sorry. Es el cumple de Lena "adorable" Luthor, quién seguía enojada de Kara "such a cutie" Danvers, por no haberle dicho lo que tenía que decirle, que ya todos sabían y ninguno le decía. "The thing". Es el cumple de Lena y Kara se lo iba a celebrar por más que Lena finja que no lo quería. Fic Crack, Eventual Smut. Romance y mucha ternura.

La palabra "Te amo"

Kara y Lena habían discutido fuertemente en la fortaleza de "La Soledad", lo cual, había terminado en ambas muy solitas.

Lena quién estaba super entrenada para no demostrar sus emociones y ser una perra clase A contra todos sus detractores en el mundo del negocio, había derramado su corazón contra Kara, producto de no poder controlar sus emociones.

Lena oficialmente estaba rota, Kara había derrumbado todas sus defensas, después de ello hubo muchas ofensas, malentendidos, falta de comunicación.

Lena se retiró en sí misma, a hacer lo que hacía mejor, "tratar de salvar el mundo" de los propios humanos, quién a juicio múltiple es la peor plaga para la propia humanidad.

Irónico.

El sólo hecho de ver noticias, te desmoraliza, todos los días ocurren cosas despiadadas, tontas, sin sentido, los doctores tienen mucho trabajo sacando cosas del trasero de la gente, fatal. Algunas no tanto, las personas empiezan a despertar, a levantar su voz, y hacerse sentir. Y ahí es dónde entra Lena y toda su filantropía en su mismísimo esplendor.

Su visión era única, un concepto puro y hermoso, que pocas personas pueden entender a simple vista. El camino que usó, no tanto.

Ha

¿Quién diría que controlar la mente de las personas para que se comporten bien, era algo malo?

Ha

Básicamente todos los conspiranoicos desde los años 70. El control no va, es una ofensa contra el libre albedrío.

No puedes controlar a alguien para que se comporte como tú quieres, osea sí se puedes, y sí haría lo que tú dices, entonces atentarías contra la ley universal del libre albedrío. Las interacciones serían falsas. Y eso es básicamente lo que ocasionó el querer controlar lo no controlado en un inicio, "el evitar que te mientan, ¿no?".

Pero a fuerza de fracasos, hasta una multimillonaria con el corazón más grande, el alma tan pura conocida puede reconocerlo, Lena es muy inteligente, superior a lo normal, y cuándo sucede eso, a veces, muchas veces te falla la parte social, algo falta, eres funcional, pero no cómo todos, eres único, cómo un unicornio, y así es Lena, muy especial cómo un unicornio.

Pequeños cambios sirven para los pequeños, ahorrar agua y energía, reciclaje, compartir el viaje con tu vecino, para usar menos combustibles. Todas las pequeñas medidas ocasionan pequeños resultados que si lo sumaras con todos sería impresionante.

Pero para Lena, es algo así como broadway, o vas a lo grande o vas a casa.

Ella con el corazón roto, trató de controlar a todo el mundo y falló, ella quería algo bueno, fue sin malicia, aún así fracaso, ya que ir contra la ley universal del libre albedrío, generalmente siempre resulta así.

Lena se apoyó en lo mejor que sabía y conocía, su trabajo, despertaba y hacia el trabajo, día por día, semana por semana y así pasó su distancia ente ella y Kara a medida del paso de los meses para una, días para la otra, sin las infaltables interacciones entre ellas cada tanto, qué si bien Lena negaba, siempre le hacían sonreír.

…

Kara era muy insistente y se lo había dicho desde el segundo uno.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le había preguntado su hermana

\- A arreglar esto – el había respondido ella

Y bueno no pudo arreglarlo "para ese momento", así que, ella siguió intentando.

…

Tales cómo…

Un día de lluvia, esa que cuando estás comiendo dentro de un restaurante, no llueve, pero ni bien pisas la calle, el cielo se rompe sobre ti.

Y caray que llovía y llovía, pero Lena no se mojaba y no podía entenderlo hasta que vió hacia arriba, notando que Supergirl estaba flotando horizontalmente a cincuenta metros sobre ella.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?, estoy enojada contigo¡ - le gritó

\- Estoy flotando nada más – le respondió ella, flotando en cada paso que daba Lena o cada calle que doblaba "qué coincidencia", Kara sonreía muy lindo, Lena no, hacía giros bruscos para que Supergirl se equivocara, pero ella no lo hacía.

Lena sólo sonrió cuándo llego a su departamento y oyó que el cielo se rompía estrepitosamente con una tormenta eléctrica – ahora no podrás volar o flotar – dijo Lena al aire pensando que Supergirl no saldría en medio de una tormenta y tuvo éxito hasta oír un pequeño ruido en su cocina.

\- Mierda – dijo con miedo – quieres un superhéroe y dónde está ¿eh? – preguntó a medida que avanzaba a la fuente del ruido con lo primero que cogió a la mano, qué resulto ser…

\- Un plátano, Lee ¿en serio? – preguntó con gracia Kara.

\- Ahhh – Lena dio un saltito hacia atrás por el susto, pero se recuperó muy rápido y preguntó - pero ¿qué haces aquí? – así muy enojada y borde, ya que "estaba enojada con ella" o eso debía parecer.

\- Afuera hay una tormenta y tengo miedo – dijo Kara mientras pasaba cerca de ella quitándole el plátano que iba comiendo y yéndose hacia la alfombra de la esquina y moviéndose en círculo tal cual gato elegante, se echó sobre la nueva, muy suave y rica alfombra cubriéndose con su capa de superhéroe.

\- ¿Pero qué carajo? – le preguntó con ademanes

\- Tengo oídos sensibles, no puedo volar por que me desestabilizo y porque sería un para rayos.

\- ¿Pero por qué te duermes en una esquina cómo un gato y no en tu casa o en el sofá? – señalándolo

\- Por que tu sofá es incómodo y porque mi casa se quemó – dijo simplemente

\- ¿Cómo se quemó? – preguntó incrédula

\- Pesadillas de visión laser- dijo solemne – Lena hizo una cara de "SWTF (so what the Fuck)" Kara se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas con tu hermana?

\- Está teniendo sexo – soltó ella con un gesto adorable de "Puajjj, no gracias"

\- ¿Así que te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí? – le preguntó señalando a la esquina dónde las alfombras nuevas habían llegado y estaban en una ruma muy suavecita de un metro más o menos.

\- Sí – asintiendo Kara, Lena hizo un gesto de "bueno, que carajo" y lo dejó estar. Kara sonrió por ello.

Ya a la media noche, Lena se despertó con los ruidos y sí qué eran fuertes, le vino a la mente el oído super sensible de Kara, más sensible que el oído de los perros, y sí ellos se estresaban con los fuegos artificiales, Kara ¿cómo soportaría los truenos?

Lena salió a verla, viendo a Kara dormida, pero estremeciéndose cada trueno. Entonces ella cogió unos grandes audífonos prototipo aislantes del ruido, de su estudio y delicadamente se la puso a Kara tapándole con su capa, envolviéndola toda para mayor protección, dejando solo su nariz sin tapar para que respire. Incluso creyó ver a Kara sonreír, pero con los mismos estruendos, no supo bien.

\- Estoy enojada, sigo enojada – se dijo – pero tampoco voy a torturarla, no soy una villana. No es que la esté cuidando tal cuál mi bebé, sólo estoy siendo lógica – mintiéndose a sí misma claro.

Al día siguiente se levantó para irse viendo a la esquina dónde debería estar Kara, ya no estaba, pero sí había un papel doblado que decía – emergencia: una pantera atrapada en un árbol en el zoo. Mis agradecimientos en la cocina.

\- Y a ver – se dijo. Sólo para encontrar todo muy rico: pan recién horneados de Francia, su mejor postre de niña de Irlanda, Tequila de México, Café de la esquina de su cafetería favorita a dos cuadras.

Probó la comida gimiendo por el sabor – sigo enojada – dijo al aire creyendo que Kara lo iba a oír dónde estuviera y no se equivocó, Kara lo hizo, video de ella bailando con una pantera negra adulta tal cual gatito hogareño se reproducirían en video en las noticias para el medio día.

…

Apareció en todos los canales en la Tv, Supergirl cayendo desde el cielo sin poder levantarse, Kara había volado sus poderes, antes de derrotar a un villano.

\- Mierda – se asustó Lena en su camino a casa, preguntándose dónde estaría ella ya que no tenía casa.

\- En mi casa – se respondió minutos después al ver a Kara media desmayada, en ropa interior en el suelo de su balcón. Ella fue corriendo ya que Kara estaba echada en el piso, le dio miedo, por si estaba herida - ¿Kara? – preguntó varias veces sin respuesta. Entonces ella le puso la mano sobre la boca y nariz, así pensó ella necesitando respirar se despertaría.

Error

\- Ughhh Kara – dijo sacudiendo su mano, había pasado que Kara no se movió, pero sí le lamió la mano – no podía respirar – susurró y lamiéndole la mano, ella la había quitado, así qué bien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó tratando de sonar borde, pero solo "tratando" ya que al ver a Kara muy débil y sin poderes, ni loca la iba a dejar irse de su casa.

\- Débil, sin hogar – le susurró

\- ¿Y por qué en bikini? – le preguntó sonrojada, Kara sonrió brevemente – tomo sol, recupero poderes.

\- Uhhh ok – soltó Lena y la dejó ahí echada en su terraza.

\- Estoy enojada con ella – se dijo otra vez – pero no quiero que se queme on el sol o se deshidrate – dijo si acaso una de las dos cosas fuera posible. Ella la cargó hacia la tumbona que tenía una toalla muy mullida, le puso un sombrero, lentes de sol y un jugo recién exprimido de naranja con una pajilla muy muy larga para que valla tomando sin necesidad de moverse. Y si por se aburría una Tablet frente a ella con sus dibujos favoritos reproduciéndose.

Ella estaba enojada, pero no quería que Kara se aburriera, ella no era una mala anfitriona después de todo.

…

Lena estaba llegando muy tarde a una reunión - ¿Qué hago, qué hago? – se preguntó e inmediatamente se respondió - mierda – dijo en voz alta, odiaba volar, pero si no lo hacía no llegaría a su junta.

Así que se fue a su terraza, tocó el reloj que le había dado Kara y saltó al vacío, sólo para ser atrapada dos segundos después estilo novia – llegaste tarde – le dijo

\- Pero qué… - Kara estaba sin palabras su Lee había saltado al vacío, llamándola y esperando a que ella la atrape.

\- Sigo enojada contigo, pero tengo que llegar rápido a mi oficina, por favor – le pidió y Kara asintió y lo hizo, estaba cargando a su Lee después de todo y ella la estaba abrazando así sea forzada.

…

Y así hubo muchas cosas más, pequeñas interacciones entre ellas que hacían sonrojar a ambas, reírse, pero luego Lena decía – sigo enojada contigo – y se rompía su burbuja.

\- Uffff – se quejó Kara en el depa de su hermana

\- Eh, por qué bufas, ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó

\- Lena sigue enojada conmigo – dijo con un lindo puchero

\- En su defensa sólo ha pasado un par de días – soltó Alex

\- Días que se han sentido cómo meses Aleeeeeeee – se quejó tal cuál pequeña – la extraño y mucho. Imagínate – le planteó un escenario, flotando ella en el medio de su sala – qué es su cumpleaños, y yo aquí, sin poder tocarla, besarla, hacer algo Aleeeeee – se volvió a quejar

\- Hummm – se quedó pensando Alex

\- ¿Qué pasa Ale? – le preguntó su hermanita

\- Ahora que lo dices, nadie sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños - Soltó y Kara se quedó pensativa sólo por un momento antes de vestirse cómo Supergirl y salir pitando de ahí.

…

Lena estaba en su oficina, despidiéndose de un capullo, cof cof – "inversor", bueno un inversor. Ella estaba enojada, para variar.

Supergirl se paró frente a ella con sus brazos en jarra sorprendiéndola.

\- Mierda – dijo saltando levemente – me has asustado – soltó.

\- Lena he estado pensado – soltó Kara con sus brazos en jarra con su disfraz de Supergirl.

\- Sigo enojada contigo – soltó ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

\- Pensando en que no sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños – le dijo

\- Sigo enojada contigo – repitió ella con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre su pecho

\- Así que decidí que hoy sería tu cumpleaños – añadió muy positiva

\- Sigo enojada contigo – repitió una vez más, cómo diciendo indirectamente "ves la puerta por allá, crúzala y piérdete" pero Lena no lo dijo así, ella seguía enojada con Kara era obvio, pero no podía correrla, ella no era maleducada.

\- Y en qué sigues enojada conmigo, por si no he entendido muy bien las pistas – dijo Kara con sus brazos en jarra, Lena asintió con los brazos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Enojada con Supergirl? – le preguntó y Lena asintió y repitió - Sigo enojada contigo.

\- Muy bien, Supergirl se va – dijo Kara quitándose el uniforme y arrojándolo en el piso, quedándose totalmente desnuda, colocándose su par de lentes mirándola preguntó - ¿Enojada con Kara? – con lo que Lena asintió con la boca abierta de la impresión al verla desnuda recostándose sobre la pared detrás suyo ya que sus piernas y su resolución empezaron a flaquear, agradeciendo que su heterosexualidad era inexistente.

\- Muy bien, Kara se va – dijo Kara votando su par de lentes al otro lado opuesto del uniforme, levantando sus bracitos y estirándose todo lo que pudo, demostrando que sólo ella puede mesclar su parte adorable con la terriblemente sexy.

Lena estaba alucinada, Kara estaba frente a ella muy desnuda, mirándola con mucho amor en su mirar. Lena no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- Sigamos – dijo Kara – estás enojada conmigo, ¿pero qué parte de mí? – se preguntó – veamos – añadió acercándose a ella – ¿mi super fuerza? – preguntó levantando del piso a Lena cogiendo con ambas manos cada glúteo de ella haciendo que Lena no pueda evitar gemir y morderse los labios, Kara hizo levantadas cómo quién hace pesas en un gimnasio, sólo que con cada hermoso glúteo de ella.

Notando que Lena no se quejaba dijo – no, no es superfuerza, sigamos – bajándola al piso, cosa que Lena se quejó con un puchero, ella quería seguir cargada – puedo mover mis manos tan rápido cómo si fuera un vibrador, mira – le dijo demostrándoselo – poniendo una mano sobre su trasero y haciéndolo vibrar.

\- Mierda – soltó Lena moviéndose y retorciéndose sobre sus manos que vibraban y gimiendo más cuando Kara queriendo coger una pierna para levantarla, Lena se resbaló conectando su centro sobre la mano vibrador de Kara – carajo – dijo presurosa, seguido de gemidos y balbuceos. Así cómo también apoyó su frente sobre al suya gimiendo todo el tiempo, notando ambas que se empezaba a acumular un poco de humedad entre ambas. Kara tragó espeso, en su mente una voz que gritaba – sigue, sigue, o despídete de ella para siempre – y Kara queriendo a Lee en su vida y no sólo este rato glorioso que compartía de ella a regañadientes se detuvo diciendo – no, no es mi poder de vibración, tal vez sea mi vista de rayos x, misma que tú podrías verlo así – le dijo antes de romper en pedazos la ropa de Lena, toda rompiéndola y raspándola con una velocidad única.

Lena jadeo fuertemente al verse desnuda, Kara cerró sus ojitos, respetando el pudor e intimidad de Lena.

Kara se separó de ella dando dos pasos atrás y aún con sus ojitos cerrados preguntó –

Lee estás desnuda frente a mí, y yo estoy desnuda frente a ti. Esto es lo que soy, y ese hermoso ser, es lo que tú eres – haciendo ademanes y haciendo sonreír a Lena por tanta adorabilidad de ella -Te amo y no sé qué sientes por mí, pero yo te amo, si sigues enojada conmigo, pero me quieres en tu vida dímelo, si sigues enojada y piensas que podemos trabajarlo dímelo. Si sigues enojada conmigo, pero ya no ves futuro conmigo no me lo digas, porque me harás llorar, y yo lloro mucho – dijo con un lindo puchero, cosa que hizo enternecer más a Lena

Esto es lo que soy – le dijo aún con sus ojitos cerrados y señalándose – si sigues enojada conmigo, pero quieres descubrir quienes somos una a la otra y tener una vida junta a la otra dímelo. Por qué esto es lo que soy y este es el regalo que te doy – haciendo que Lena frunza su entrecejo al no entender, y por su mismo silencio, Kara siguió – yo soy tu regalo, puedes envolverme y devolverlo cómo algo arruinado o podemos trabajarlo, desenvolverlo y descubrimos juntas.

Por qué no importa cuán enojada sigas conmigo, importa si estás dispuesta a trabajar a partir de ello – finalizó con sus ojitos cerrados y con mucha ansiedad y miedo por la respuesta de su Lee.

\- Abre tus ojitos – le pidió muy emotiva Lena acercándose a ella, cogiendo cada mejilla de su rostro y Kara lo hizo manteniendo su mirada en sus ojos – sigo enojada contigo – le susurró y Kara asintió muy preocupada por la siguiente parte – y lo estaré por un tiempo, uno bueno.

\- Lee por favor – le suplicó Kara

\- Sigo enojada contigo – le repitió y Kara asintió mordiéndose el labio – pero no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, tiene que ser contigo – haciendo que Kara llore de felicidad, y Lena le siga – estoy dispuesta a trabajar contigo – añadió colocando un dulce y muy tierno beso en sus labios.

Un rico beso, tan cargado de sentimientos que ambos se sintieron flotar.

\- Me siento flotar – le dijo a su Kara sobre sus labios creyendo que era efecto del beso.

\- Eso es porque estamos flotando - le contestó haciendo que Lena ría muy tiernamente abrazando más a su kara al notar efectivamente que la sensación de flotar era pro el asombroso beso y porque estaba flotando.

\- Sé mi novia – le pidió a Kara, y ella asintió muy feliz dando una voltereta en el aire con ella

\- Woahhh – dijo – tranquila bebé – acuño su apodo ahí Lena.

\- Me encanta que me llames bebé - le dijo a su Lee cargándola cómo ya había hecho antes ella, con una mano en cada glúteo haciendo a su Lee gemir – y sobre todo me encanta ese ruidito tan sexy que haces – mirándola con demasiado amor en sus ojos.

Ellas siguieron besándose y mucho, apasionadamente, ambas desnudas, Kara cargando a Lena, y no queriendo ir de sopetón con ella, la cargó, la puso sobre el sillón.

\- Oh vaya, que bueno que tu sillón es cómodo – dijo Kara haciendo soltar carcajadas a su Lee.

La cargó, la puso muy delicada sobre el sillón y siguió besándola mucho y muy apasionadamente, acariciándola, y conociéndola, cada espacio de su cuerpo, cubriendo a ambas con su capa.

Ellas no hicieron el amor en sí ahí, más sí se demostraron el mucho amor que compartían la una con la otra.

\- Sigo enojada contigo – le dijo Lena en broma a Kara - haciendo que esta vez kara se ría -pero estoy dispuesta a trabajar contigo y siempre contigo – terminó esta vez Lena.

Ufff, cuánta ternura

…

Nota:

\- Espero que te haya gustado leerlo, cómo a mí escribirlo.

\- Me tarde mucho, lo siento.

\- Es un one shoot, para mantener el concepto puro y cortito. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, te espero en la siguiente.

\- Déjame saber lo que piensas, ayuda mucho en el pensamiento creativo.

SUPERCORP…


End file.
